The invention relates to a Snow glide board, in particular a ski, with at least one binding, which is held on one snow glide board body top side by locking sections interlocking behind or engaging undercuts on the snow glide board body, wherein insert apertures are provided on the top of the snow glide board for inserting the locking sections in the undercuts, each of which apertures passes into one undercut and are preferably open on or towards the top of the snow glide board.
A snow glide board in the form of a ski, in which the binding is fastened to the top of the ski body with a bayonet-type latching device is known in the art (EP 0 383 104 B1). This latching device is achieved, in particular by an open groove in both longitudinal sides of the ski body, or in the side walls there, and by binding plates with a C-shaped cross section or C-shaped Profile that positively lock with its bent ends behind the ski body in the area of this groove. In order to enable the insertion of the bent ends of the respective C-profile into the grooves, the side walls are provided with additional recesses, by which the grooves are open laterally toward the top of the ski body, so that each binding plate can be locked onto the ski body in the manner of a bayonet by placing it on the ski body and then sliding it longitudinally.
Although this known ski enables the easy fastening and/or replacement of the binding, the known construction has a number of disadvantages, e.g. because the binding plates bearing the binding elements necessarily extend over the longitudinal sides of the ski body, and also because the grooves in the side wall result in weakening of the ski body, and therefore the strength of the anchoring of the binding to the ski body is limited due to the relatively low height of the side walls and due to the material normally used for side walls.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide for a snow glide board that retains the basic advantages of a bayonet-type fastening of the binding of binding elements while enabling a construction that is not detrimental to the running characteristics of the snow glide board.